Lord Marshall Hrothgar of the Aesir
Lord Marshall Hrothgar of the Aesir Age: 351 rejuved to 25, deceased. Martial: 13+10(12,15)=23(25,28)- Lord Marshal Hrothgar is an expert at commanding Knight-Titans at war, and at least decent with other forces. Intrigue: 7+1=8- Lord Marshal Hrothgar is a blunt straightforward person who dislikes skulduggery of all types, and is not particularly good at spotting it. Administration: 15+4=19-Lord Marshal Hrothgar is a decent administrator whose branch prospered under his leadership. Learning: 18+1=19-Lord Marshal Hrothgar has a good education on a range of topics, though he has focused on war. Piety: 23+1=24- Lord Marshal Hrothgar has a strong will and an iron sense of self, which has proven to be useful both for controlling his rather temperamental knight in his encounters with hostile psykers. Diplomacy:13+2=15- Lord Marshal Hrothgar has the etiquette training of a noble of the Aesir, and is decent at putting it into use. Combat: 16+17(21,23)=33(37,39)- Lord Marshal Hrothgar is a highly skilled Knight pilot who specializes in killing entire swathes of infantry forces, and has been known to kill over a million foes in a single battle. Blood of the Aesir ( +1M, +2C) – Hrothgar is a Lord of the Aesir, one of the oldest of the Knight Houses, whose history stretches back into the beginning of the Dark Age of Technology. Questoris Familia (+1M, +1D, +1C, can potentially pilot Knight Titans) – Hrothgar is a member of the Questoris Famila, the nobles, and as such has the potential to pilot Knight-Titans and is a member of one of the greatest and most powerful noble groups in the Imperium. Einherjer (+1M, +1C, can pilot Knight Titans) – Hrothgar is a Einherjer, as the Aesir name those men who can pilot Knight Titans. Lord Marshall of the Aesir (+2M, +2A, +1 to all other stats, +10 morale for people under his command)- Hrothgar is the Lord Marshal of the Aesir, with all the authority and responsibility that come with the title. Tyrfing (+50 combat rolls, double move speed, +5 morale to troops under his direct command) – Lord Marshal Hrothgar strides to war in the ancient Knight-Errant “Tyrfing”, a Knight with unmatched speed and agility. Lord of Knights (+2M, +4C, additional +2M when commanding Knight-Titans and +4C when in Knight-Titan +80 to combat rolls when in Knight-Titan, +10 morale for people under his direct command when he is in Knight-Titan) – Hrothgar is counted among the greatest Knight-Pilots of the Imperial Trust, and there are few foes that he can not match in combat. Foe-Reaper (+6C, double damage vs Infantry) -In battle Hrothgar cuts his way though enemy infantry with incredible speed and precsion, often killing more then entire maniples of veteran Knights. Orkbane (+3M, +2C, additional +3M and +2C when fighting Orks)- Lord Marshal Hrothgar has spent much of his career fighting Orks, which has both honed his talents for combat and driven in the importance of tactics. Administrator (+2A)- Lord Marshal Hrothgar has developed into a highly skilled administrator over the years, a talent that will be needed in his new position. Lord-Marshal Hrothgar was born into the Baronial House of Scylfing in the final years of the Imperium. The House of Scylfing was once one of the mightiest of the houses of the Aesir but had since fallen from power and Hrothgar was raised on tales of past glories. Like all members of the Aesir he was tested by the knights of his house, a test that resulted in him being accepted by his grandfathers Knight, Ulfric's Hope. Hrothgar was a young Einherjer who had only lived though two campaigns when the Emperor died, and the galaxy changed. This quickly changed when he was once of the first Knights deployed to Jotunheim to deal with the Chaos cults in what turned out to be one of the formative events of his career. Hrothgar went to Jotunheim as a young Einherjer of no real reputation and several decades later came back an experienced veteran with an deep loathing of the Changer of Ways in all of its forms. This loathing has influenced many aspects of his personality, ranging from his dislike of intrigue to conservatism. In the years since the Jotunehim Civil War Hrothgar has participated in many of the Imperial Trust' major campaigns, most especially those against the Orks who he has developed a real talent for fighting. In fact it was after the rather bloody Siege of Mar Sara when Hrothgar earned the position of Marshal of the Jutes, the Fifth House of the Aesir. In person Lord-Marshal Hrothgar is blunt and straightforward, always taking the simplest practical route to his objectives and honest to a fault. This carries over to his politics, where he despises compromise, and to war, where he relies on the sheer combat power of his Knights over complex tactics. This preference for simplicity does not indicate a lack of intelligence and when required to he can come up with complex strategies to carry out his objectives, he just does not unless he has to. Lord-Marshal Hrothgar died during the defence of Hvergelmir commanding his knights against Tyranid Bio-Titans. While many are sad to lose him none are surised, Titans have always been the main cause of death for the Marshals of the Aesir, and he earned glory in taking it down with him. Category:Characters Category:Obituaries Category:Imperial Trust Characters